


The Not-So Winter Coat

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Short Trips (Big Finish)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid





	The Not-So Winter Coat

“It seems to be that time again.” The Doctor said as he studies the clock that is displayed on the wristwatch he has held up in his hand in his Time and Space machine that is the TARDIS. 

Travis, the newest companion, stands next to the Doctor watching him doing so. “The fact you trying to know the Time inside your own Time Machine,” Travis stated.

The Doctor lowers his hand that breaks his concentration to the Watch. “I wasn’t trying to find out the time.” He walks towards one of the panels of the Control Console and places the Watch next to the Rotter. Travis follows the Doctor to the Console.

“Well, then why you have it then?” He asked as he leans against on the other Panel using one of his arms as support following with his head resting on his hand. 

“To tell the seasons.” The Doctor replied. He notices the dumbfounds that is written all over Travis’ face, the Doctor sighs from the silence. “the Seasons under the Heilliax Calendar.” 

“Oh! The Stuff of Gray’s People.” Travis exclaimed, rather intrigued. “So what you mean that it be that time again.” 

“Well just like the Wildlife on your Planet, Mr. Sinclair, there will be certain Animals have to grow thicker fur to keep their bodies warm for the winter.” 

“So, it’s the same thing for the Heilliax?” Travis asked. “So does that mean...” 

“Gray is growing his set of furs, yes.” The Doctor finishes. 

“There seems to be an edge in this,” Travis stated. 

“Because there is.” The Doctor started walking around the console, Travis got off the slumping position and again follows the Doctor behind. “Gray is no longer a bounded nomadic moth, and their coat is something that most life in the Universe will kill for.” 

“That’s horrible.” Travis sounded disgusted.

“Yeah, the Universe can be such a cruel place.”

“So I guess that you want to shave the excess fur so the other species won’t come after him?” Travis suggested.

“I want to shave the excess fur because he no longer needed for the environment he is in, It’s not gonna be helpful for the Body, and so the other species won’t come after him.” the Doctor said. “Plus, the growth is giving him irritation, poor fluff ball. Speaking of.” 

Gray entered the main room of the TARDIS looking quite irritable as the Doctor stated how the growing process of the Winter Coat is giving Gray problems. 

“Oh come here you.” The Doctor said as he held out both of his arms out. Gray began to walk towards him following to the embrace the Doctor is giving, He uses his hands to brush the currently overgrowing fur. “As the fur grow, they will get tangled with other strands because of their thickness, so they can tangle really easy.”

Travis is actually fascinated with the lesson that the Doctor is teaching him about how to properly groom a Heilliax, Travis watches Gray rather being pleased and seeing the Doctor just cradling the Moth. Travis couldn’t help but smile. 

“Oh my goodness, Gray is like a little baby in your arms,” Travis said. “I do wonder, How do you know to take care of another alien?”

“Skills.” The Doctor replied. “Now, I want you to take control of soothing Gray.” 

“Ummm...” Travis has gotten really hesitant with the Idea.

“What?”

“Gray is more comfortable with you,” Travis said. “So I don’t think he will like me.” 

“Nonsense!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Gray loves all of the joins upon the TARDIS, as long you the good ones.” 

“Well, I am the Good Ones.” 

“Then they should be no problem then.” The Doctor looks at the Moth. “Gray.” The calling of the name gotten the Heilliax’s attention “I will now hand you to Travis, so I can get the tools to deal with the Winter Coat.” 

Gray turns his head to the Human, and leave the Doctor’s lap to unhesitatingly sits on Travis’lap, resting his against Travis’s chest giving a small purr and Travis started petting the alien Moth. 

“Now remember, try to dig deep through the coat, as I mention they are thick, and you may likely to come across some tangles and knots, that sort of stuff, so-” The Doctor claps his hands together. “Be gentle.”

Travis nods in acknowledgment and raised his hand to give a thumbs up. The Doctor gets up to his feet. “No pressure.” 

Travis sighs lightly as he watches the Doctor walks away and out of the Control room just leaving Travis and Gray. “Well then.” 

Travis overthinks on trying to make a conversation, as he is not much of a person to make great conversation. “So, you and the Doctor, you two seems to make great… friends? If that’s that proper way of saying it.”

“I and the Doctor have been through a lot,” Gray said softly. Travis gave a light nod thinking in his mind that this way seems to be working.

“How did you two meet?” Travis asked. 

Gray let’s out light and delightful chuckle. “I was a stowaway, for quite some time, this TARDIS actually looked out for me and to know that the Captain of the Helm would gladly have me to part of the crew.” 

“I see.” 

“You should be very thankful, Travis, as you are part of the Captain’s Crew as well.”

Travis actually likes the thought of that, being in someone’s crew, It makes him feel like he is part of something, actually making him feel something.

“I sense you take that as a generosity.”

Suddenly Gray speaking again throw Travis off. “Oh well yeah, I always thought that the Doctor just wanted more company.” 

“Trust me, Travis, that is considered the most generous thing for both sides,” Gray said still snuggling against the Human, like a Cat. 

“I hear you guys talking about me.” the Doctor said as come back into the Control Room with Scissor in his hand. 

“took you long enough,” Travis said. 

“Well sorry, you may forget we are in a space and time machine that is bigger on the inside so finding the barber room was rather difficult to find.” the Doctor explained. 

“Wait.” Travis notices the scissors the Doctor have in his hand. “That’s all you have? You don’t have any kind of electrical clippers?” 

“No. As I don’t have any kind of outlet that will suit for the purpose, If I don’t know that I’m aware of, but other than that, Gray doesn’t like the noise.” The Doctor said. As he got closer with them Travis reaches for the Scissors but the Doctor pulled his gripped hand away. “What are you doing?” 

“I want to contribute,” Travis replied. 

“You are contributing, soothing Gray, I will be doing the coat trimming.” The Doctor said. 

“The Captain of the Helm, who looks out for his crew.” Gray whispers. 

Travis raised one of his hand up and just accept it. “alrighty then. I will say with those, It’s gonna take a long time.”

“It’s better that way, it’s peace in our time.” The Doctor said he began to trim down the fur. Travis looks at Gray to see that the Heilliax is like in dreaming state, He smiles. 

“Yeah, Peace in our time.”


End file.
